


When September Ends

by kimmaryo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmaryo/pseuds/kimmaryo
Summary: I don’t know what to do anymore. I was trapped in the past and tied with the present. My head hurts, and my heart aches. I can’t afford to see him suffer but I don’t want to lose him too. I know I have to choose but what should I follow?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Jeon Wonwoo, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Jeon Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

“Wonwoo-yah I’m sorry! Let’s talk it out!”

“No! I’ve seen enough!”

“Please open the door! Let me explain!”

“I’m tired of your excuses! We’re over now!”

Wonwoo slid down from his door to the floor, crying his heart out. His drenched body was trembling in coldness and his heart was beating fast. He wanted to believe that it’s not real but his eyes can’t deny what they just saw. Everything became blurry as his tears won’t stop flowing down his face. He can hear the other pounding his door but he doesn’t want to see his face. He doesn’t want to talk to him. He doesn’t want to hear his reason this time. Wonwoo made up his mind, they’re over now.

Seungcheol continued to beat the door as he pleads for another chance. He doesn’t mind the heavy rain and the cold air striking his body. He wanted to clarify things but he doesn’t know how to since he’s been caught already. He can’t feel his hands anymore as it swelled. He can hear the other harshly crying on the other side but he can’t do anything. He wanted to see him. He wanted to talk to him. He wanted to hear forgiveness from him. But Seungcheol’s world stopped when the other said, they’re over now.

Wonwoo rushed to his room and threw himself to his bed. He doesn’t care if he’s all wet. He buried his face to his pillow and cried. All he can feel now is pain and sadness.

The rain stopped soon as Seungcheol started to walk away from the house. His clothes were almost dry when he reached his home. As soon as he stepped inside, all he can see are their memories. He went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer and sat on the floor. He wants to drown himself from alcohol just to ease the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo
> 
> There's no Mingyu yet on this prologue
> 
> but I hope you were intrigued on how this story will go.
> 
> Chapter 1 will be posted soon
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Hi fellow carats it's me again and I'm back with my third Meanie story.
> 
> This one will be a long fic so please do subscribe.. :)
> 
> xoxo


	2. Break Up

Wonwoo can’t open his eyes. It hurts because of his nonstop weeping last night. He tried to stand up from lying but his body is in pain. It feels like his head is going to explode and his temperature is higher than the normal. After a few minutes of resting, he finally managed to get up. He went to the bathroom to freshen up.

_‘Ring! Ring! Ring!’_

**1 missed call**

_‘Ring! Ring! Ring!’_

**10 missed calls**

_‘Ring! Ring! Ring!’_

**20 missed calls**

His phone keeps on ringing for twenty one times now. He didn’t even bother himself looking for it because he clearly knows who it is. He was tempted to pick it up but his mind told him he’s not ready yet.

“Just kill me now!” Seungcheol cried after receiving no response from the other. He dialed again for the nth time, hoping to hear the voice of Wonwoo from the other end of the line.

“Please answer the phone just once.” He muttered.

“Hello?” Wonwoo spoke.

“Hello son? What’s the matter?”

“Mom, Seungcheol and I broke up last night.”

“Why? Are you alright?” his mom worriedly asked upon hearing some sobs from the other line.

“Oh? Yes. No. I don’t know. I really love him but what he did to me was too much.” Wonwoo completely cried while explaining.

“Do you want some company?”

“Don’t worry mom, I know you have a lot of work to do. I just made a call to let this out.”

“Are you sure? Okay then, just call me if you need someone to talk to. I’m always here for you.”

“Thank you for listening mom. I love you.”

“I love you too, son.”

With that, Wonwoo ended the call and let out a deep sigh. He doesn’t have an appetite because of his sickness. He just decided to go to the drugstore near his house to buy some medicines.

-x-x-x-

After some attempts, he was failed to speak with him. He just rested his back on the sofa and closed his eyes. He can see Wonwoo’s smiling, oh how he love that smile. His scent was still on the sheets, he really missed him already.

Unconsciously, he started to scan on his phone gallery that full of their photos together. It’s been four years already since they first met.

When he stopped at a certain picture, his lips formed a smile not noticing his tears also started to run down his face. It’s the day when that guy accepted his heart.

He came back to his senses when he heard a knock on the door. He wasn’t expecting some visitors that day that’s why he wished it was Wonwoo. With shaky hands, he opened the door.

“Seungcheol!” someone hugged him.

“Oh Noona. What brought you here?” sadly, it wasn’t him.

“I just missed my baby!”

“I’m not a kid anymore okay? “

“Aish! Why so stubborn? Wait, did you drink?”

“I know that’s not the reason so just tell me.”

“Geez relax! Okay I’ll go straight to the point. Our father wants to start training you how to manage our business in Japan.”

“But I thought it was supposed to be next year?”

“Dad will have a business trip to America for six months that’s why he wanted you to take in charge for a while. Besides, you have nothing to do here.”

“Can you give me a week to settle my things here?”

“One week is too long!”

“How about two days? Please, just two days will do.”

“Okay. I’ll just tell dad to book your ticket after that.” With that, his sister gave him a hug and left already.

Seungcheol sat back on the couch and sighed deeply. He only have days to settle things with Wonwoo. He’s determined to do anything just to get his lover back to him no matter what it takes. He pulled out his phone and started typing.

**To: My Baby Wonnie**

**I will go to your house later. Please give me a chance to explain. I always love you.**

-x-x-x-

The weather that day was fine. Wonwoo walked down the road slowly, feeling the greatness of morning air. It was nice but his sight started to get blurred. He became dizzy and suddenly his knees weakened.

“Hey are you okay?” a stranger lends his hand to help Wonwoo.

“I’m fine. Thanks.” It took up several seconds before Wonwoo managed to reach the other’s hand. He was still dizzy that time but he was able to stand up.

“Are you sure?”

“Hmm yeah.” With that, the two continued walking to their ways. After taking a few steps, Wonwoo fell on the ground, losing his senses.

As soon as he opened his eyes, all he can see is white: white ceiling, white light, white walls, and white sheets. ‘Am I already in heaven?’ he thought. But the strong smell of antiseptic that airs the room assured him, he’s in the hospital. He attempted to sit up from lying but his head still hurts. He tried to think what happened and he remembered that he passed out a while ago.

“Oh you’re awake.” The nurse greeted him.

“The doctor said you passed out because of stress. Your body temperature is quite high too. But other than that, there’s nothing to worry about. Just take a rest first and if you feel better, you may leave then.” The nurse explained while placing a glass of water and his medicine on the table.

-x-x-x-

Seungcheol thought positively. He was hoping everything will turn out as he planned. He pressed the doorbell but there’s no response. The windows were closed and the curtains were all down, the silence signed that nobody was home. But where might he gone off to? Seungcheol just stood there and wait for the other to come back home.

One hour, two hours, six hours have passed but there was still no sign of Wonwoo. It’s almost dark already and he started to worry about the other. Another hour passed but no luck. He just decided to leave the flowers he bought, at the gate with a little note on it.

**_‘Wonwoo, where have you been? Thanks God if you have read this note, it means you’re okay. I’ll come back here tomorrow. Love, Seungcheol’_ **

Wonwoo unconsciously smiled after reading the message. He smelled the flowers the other left; it’s his favourite violet tulips.

When Wonwoo got inside, he lied down to his bed. Half an hour passed and he just stared blankly at the ceiling. He loves Seungcheol so much and he’s ready to forgive him. But he must work to get his trust back. With that thought, Wonwoo closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo
> 
> done with the first chapter! wootwoot!
> 
> I'm sorry if there's still no Mingyu here (hmmm really?)
> 
> anyways I'll try to post the second chap tomorrow if I finished it early
> 
> xoxo


	3. Meet Up

The sun is already up but Wonwoo was still under his sheets. He’s feeling better now and there’s nothing to do so he just stayed in bed. Suddenly, his phone started ringing but he’s too lazy to pick it up. Still not getting off the thick blanket over him, he just tried to reach his phone on his table. After some few more ringing, it stopped already so he didn’t mind it anymore.

“Seungcheol! Can you walk faster? The plane won’t wait for us so hurry!”His sister called upon seeing Seungcheol at the back.

“Noona! I thought my flight is tomorrow? I still have things to do today!” Seungcheol said with an angry tone.

Earlier that morning, Seungcheol awaken by hearing some loud banging on his door. It was his sister who was there to pick him up. He didn’t know what’s happening but they went straight to the airport.

“Dad was rushed in the hospital. Secretary Kim called me a while ago and we are needed there.” his sister explained with some tears forming on her eyes. Seungcheol was shocked with the news and wasn’t able to talk further.

‘Why all of a sudden?’ he just thought.

On the plane, Seungcheol can’t stay still on his seat. His heart beats fast, and his palms started sweating. He checked on his phone but its battery was drained. Though he wanted to contact Wonwoo, he can’t. He can’t do anything that time.

As soon as Wonwoo got up, the first thing he did was to check his phone. He got five missed calls from Seungcheol. He smiled sweetly as he thought that the other was telling him to prepare already for him. So he did. With his pyjamas on, he rushed down the kitchen and looked for something to eat. While munching on some mocha bread, he pulled out his phone and started typing.

**To: My Baby Cheol**

**What time will you get here? Better prepare acceptable reason and chocolate ice cream or else, I won’t forgive you anymore!**

Not knowing the situation of the other, he prepared himself a bit greater than usual. But an hour slipped away and there’s still no reply from Seungcheol. He tried to call him but he’s unattended. Wonwoo waited for more but it’s getting late already.

**To: My Baby Cheol**

**Yah! Are you playing with me? Text back or I’ll take back the chance I gave you.**

Wonwoo bit his lower lip in frustration as he stepped out of his house. He walked down the road for him to cool down his anger. He thought they will be fine after that day but it’s not. He continued walking and after a while, he stopped to breathe in some air. He was about to go but someone caught his attention.

“Woah! What are you doing?!” Wonwoo overreacted when he saw a man trying to go over the edge of the bridge. But this man seemed not to hear him.

“Trying to kill yourself huh? Can I join you?” that words gained him a blank stare from the stranger.

“I have a problem too and I wanted to escape from it. I guess life’s really unfair, what do you think?”

Wonwoo got shocked upon hearing some sobs from the man.

“It’s the first time someone talked to me like that.”

“Why? Did I say something wrong?”

“No. what I mean is, I’m not used to talk to someone really.”

“Do you want to get out here first and talk about it further?”

Wonwoo assisted the man out. Though he’s a total stranger to him, there was something about him that drew him closer.

“I’m Mingyu.”

“I’m Wonwoo.” The two shook their hands. Because of streetlamps, the two were able to see each other’s faces.

“It’s strange. You looked like a rich person and you’re not ugly too. Why are you saying no one ever talked to you?”

“It’s true. Well, my parents were busy with our company and I’m being home schooled ever since that’s why I don’t really have friends.”

“Do you want to be friends with me?” this question brightens up Mingyu’s expression.

“Are you sure? I mean, you don’t really know me yet.”

“Why? You’re not a bad person right?”

“Oh.”

“Then we’re friends now. You can call me Wonwoo, that’s what my friends call me.”

“Are you really my friend now?”

“You don’t want to?”

“It’s just, I can’t believe this is happening to me.”

“Well, you have a friend now! Here’s my number. I have to go home now and don’t try to do anything stupid again huh?”

With that, Wonwoo called a cab and waved goodbye to Mingyu. He can clearly see the other smiling widely as he waved back energetically. When he got home, there was nothing but emptiness. No notes or anything on his gate, completely no signs of Seungcheol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> xoxo
> 
> There's your Mingyu.
> 
> The next chapter will be like a fast forward but not that much.
> 
> As I've said this will be a long fic so subscribe for my next updates.. ^^
> 
> xoxo


	4. Fixing a Broken Heart

Weeks have passed but Wonwoo haven’t heard from Seungcheol. He’s already tired of crying and waiting and hoping that the other will somehow contact him so he gave up. Maybe there’s really no chance for them.

“Wonwoo, you’ve been crying for weeks now.” Mingyu worriedly talked to Wonwoo.

“Don’t worry. I won’t cry anymore. I’ll try my best to forget him.”

“I think that’s the best thing you should do. Just remember that I’m always here for you.”

Months gone by, Wonwoo slowly forgotten about Seungcheol. It’s difficult from the start but things got easier with the help of Mingyu. Mingyu did everything he can just to make Wonwoo the happiest person on earth whenever he’s with him. They go out more than twice a week to watch movie, they treat each other to eat outside, and they talked every night before going to sleep.

It’s not hard for them to get close easily for they agree on almost everything. This is one of the reasons why Mingyu developed his feelings towards Wonwoo.

-x-x-x-

It’s weekend and Mingyu have a big plan that day. He contacted Wonwoo earlier that he will pick him up later. He’s been preparing for a week now and the other didn’t have an idea. By the way, it’s been five years already since Wonwoo accepted Mingyu’s heart.

Soon, they finally arrived at the amusement park. Wonwoo can’t hide his excitement because it’s their first time going there. He dragged the other to different rides. Time seemed to fly too fast and it’s getting dark already. Mingyu was tired already but seeing Wonwoo was very happy satisfied him.

“Wonwoo, let’s ride on that!” Mingyu, this time, asked the other to try on Ferris wheel.

“I want to try that too!” Wonwoo’s energy was still high.

The two rode on one, Wonwoo getting excited and Mingyu getting nervous. When they reached the highest peak, the ride suddenly stopped which made Wonwoo in panic.

“Wonwoo, don’t worry. I planned all these.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have something to tell you.” he let out a sigh, “Remember the first time we met?”

“You mean when you tried to jump off the bridge?”

“No it’s not. You fainted on the road that day and I took you to the hospital.” Wonwoo was shocked with that and wasn’t able to speak.

“The first time I saw you, I noticed that there was something in your eyes. Something like, sadness. I wasn’t sure that time but I got attracted to you. That night when you saw me at the bridge, I wasn’t planning to kill myself. Like you, I was there to breathe some fresh air because my parents fought again.” Mingyu continued explaining while Wonwoo just paid attention.

“I was very happy that time when you asked me to be your friend. I feel blessed because we lasted for years. Everytime I see you cry, I want to take away all the pain you’re going through. Whenever I see you smile, my feelings grew little by little. I was the one who fixed that heart that’s why I wanted to protect it even more. Seeing your beautiful eyes and smile every day, I wish I could see them forever.” Mingyu took a deep breath.

“But I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore.” Mingyu can see tears started to form on Wonwoo’s eyes. With his thumb, he gently wiped those tears.

“Why are you crying?”

“I thought you love me? Then why are you breaking up with me?” Wonwoo cried completely.

“Shh. Who said I am breaking up with you? Let me finish first okay?”

Mingyu knelt down in front of him and took out a small box from his pocket. The next words of the other made Wonwoo’s heart skipped a beat.

“Will you marry me?”

Mingyu wasn’t expecting what happened next. A simple yes will be enough for him but Wonwoo cried even more and suddenly gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. Wonwoo hugged Mingyu tightly.

“You know that you made me happy every single day. Please continue taking care of me in the future!” the two can’t hide the happiness they’re feeling that moment. Mingyu hugged Wonwoo even tighter, not wanting to let him go. Their emotions became more colourful when fireworks started to fill the sky.

“I always will. Please stay by my side from this day onwards.”

“I won’t leave you.”


	5. New Beginning

Mingyu, who is smiling widely, looked very handsome with his all white attire. He stood there in front of their families and friends while waiting for the other to come out. Wonwoo, also wearing white tuxedo, walked down the aisle with his mother. His heart flattered upon seeing the other with his brightest expression.

As Wonwoo walked closer to Mingyu, the two can feel their own heart beats faster and louder this time. But the smooth sound of piano and violin playing set a calmer mood.

“Please take care of my son.” His mother said while giving Wonwoo’s hand to Mingyu.

“Don’t worry, Mom.” Mingyu assured.

As soon as their hands held each other, they didn’t let each other go. As they exchanged their vows and I dos, it felt like it’s the happiest moment of their lives.

After the whole ceremony was ended, the two drove straight to their new home which was a gift from Mingyu’s parents. The house is located at a peaceful village in the city. It’s a two-story house, simple yet lovely.

Mingyu excitedly piggybacked Wonwoo as they inspected every corner of the house. Since they’re both tired, they decided to rest already and went to their bedroom.

Wonwoo lied on the soft bed as Mingyu took a shower first. He tried to pinch his cheeks to assure he’s not dreaming, and it hurts. His eyes sparkled as he stared at the ring on his finger. He had heard that the other turned the water off, and soon enough Mingyu went outside the bathroom with nothing on, but a towel wrapped around his lower half. He was drying his hair while walking towards the bed. With a pillow, Wonwoo hid his face which turned very red upon seeing Mingyu’s body.

“Hey! Why are you hiding your face?” Mingyu suddenly jumped on the bed.

“Wah! You’re wetting the sheets! Grab some clothes first!” Wonwoo exclaimed in panic.

“We’re married now. Besides, we must be doing what newlyweds are doing on their first night!” Mingyu continued teasing the other as he started to hug him.

“But I’m not yet ready for it.” Wonwoo said in a soft voice.

“I know. I’m just kidding. But you must take a shower too so you can sleep well.” Mingyu then gave Wonwoo a soft kiss on the top of his head and stood up already.

After freshening up, Wonwoo laid beside Mingyu. The latter pulled him closer and wrapped him in his arms. Wonwoo can hear Mingyu’s heart beat as he rested his head on the other’s chest.

“I want to stay like this forever with you.”

“Then let’s be.” Wonwoo tucked himself even more inside Mingyu’s embrace.

They didn’t felt the coldness of the night as they shared the warmth of their bodies.

-x-x-x-

Bright sunbeam peeps through their room’s window. Mingyu woke up earlier than the other, he had a purpose for that. Mingyu’s smile was as bright as the morning light as he stared at Wonwoo peacefully sleeping beside him. He carefully brushed his hand to move the hairs that covering Wonwoo’s face. He breathes silently, not wanting to wake up the other.

Soon enough, Wonwoo opened his eyes slowly. He blinked twice, thrice, and rubbed his eyes.

“Good morning hon. Did you sleep well?” Mingyu greeted the other with his bright smile.

“Good morning. Yes, but was my head heavy?”Wonwoo worriedly asked because he made Mingyu’s arms, his pillow.

“I’m fine. Ah, what do you want to eat for breakfast?”

“Pancake.” Wonwoo answered while pouting. His cute act called for a kiss on the lips from Mingyu.

“Okay. I’ll cook first.” With that, Mingyu stood up already and dashed out of their room to the kitchen.

As Wonwoo walked down the stairs, he could smell the sweet honey and chocolate from Mingyu’s pan. He fell in love more seeing the back of the other as he was busy cooking. Since he wanted to help preparing, Wonwoo went to the coffee maker and started brewing. The kitchen was filled with happiness and delicious smell of hot pancakes and freshly made coffee.

After they prepared, the two sat down the table to have their breakfast.

“I’m really thankful to have you. All of these were just in my dreams in the past, but you turned them into reality.” Mingyu slid his hand over Wonwoo’s.

“I feel grateful for you too. Thank you for saving me from loneliness and pain.”

“From now on, let’s not think about the bad happenings from the past and let’s just make every day of our lives with happiness. Let’s fill this house with laughter and great memories.” Mingyu looked at the other sincerely.

“And to do that, let’s eat first.” Wonwoo said with a smile.

“You must be really hungry. Here” Mingyu sliced his pancake and feed Wonwoo.

Their morning was spent with cheesy lines and stories and laughter. Mingyu was very satisfied for he got to drink a sweet cup of his husband’s brewed coffee. He always wanted to taste it every morning for the rest of his life. He really loves Wonwoo and wants to protect him more than anyone else. He will do anything and everything just to make him happy.

“I should go now. See you later hon.” Mingyu grabbed his office bag and kissed Wonwoo. He had to go earlier because he has to drive longer from their new house to their company.

“Eat well okay? I’ve prepared your lunch, it’s in your bag already.” Wonwoo sent Mingyu to their gate. He waved his hand goodbye as the other slipped inside the car.

-x-x-x-

Time seemed to fly too fast. It started to get dark when Wonwoo heard a car engine from outside. It’s Mingyu who just came home from work. Mingyu’s tired expression melted away as soon as he saw his husband waiting for him. Wonwoo took his bag and coat before he sat on the couch.

“How’s your work?”

“It’s tiring and I think all about you all day.” Mingyu signalled him to come closer as he taps his lap.

“Do you want some massage later?” Wonwoo asked and the other acted cute while nodding as a respond.

“Let’s eat first, you must be hungry too. I stewed a chicken.”

“Okay.” Mingyu let go of his embrace of Wonwoo’s waist.

As usual, they talked about their day while eating. But Wonwoo didn’t have much to talk about since he just stayed at home. He just spent his time reading books and watching TV. After they ate, the two prepared for bed already. And as Wonwoo promised a while ago, he gave Mingyu a massage.

“Hon, I have something to ask you.” Wonwoo started as he rubbed Mingyu’s back.

“You sounded serious. What is it?”

“Hmm I’m thinking of getting a job too.”

“Why? You’re bored here alone?”

“Kind of. Besides, I wanted to use my barista license.”

“I’m fine with it. As long as you will be happy with what you want to do, I’ll support you. Just don’t tire yourself too much okay?”

“Thank you hon! Don’t worry, I’ll take care of myself. Thank you so much!” Wonwoo hugged Mingyu from the back as he thanked him happily.

With Mingyu’s permission, Wonwoo started looking for a job the very next day. Luckily, he got one right away because of his excellent barista skills.

He really loves his job and he never had a hard time because of his most supportive Mingyu. He didn’t have trouble for Mingyu always send him to work and pass by the café so they can go home together.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xoxo

a/n: waaah i especially love this chapter

i hope you did like it too

BTW i want to give you guys a little spoiler alert! ^^

~~Seungcheol will be back in the scene from chapter 6 onwards~~

hows that? just keep posted guys and i love you so much

xoxo


End file.
